Sibling Rivalry
by nat-nav
Summary: Now, very few beings know of the eldest child of Odin. While history shows us that Thor is Odin's oldest child, history was wrong. Several centuries before the birth of Thor or the adoption of Loki, Odin had been blessed with his first child. Her name was Annavaria. With a mind more twisted and warped than Loki's, she plans on over ruling Migard and she ALWAYS gets what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avengers. God I wish I did though. Thor and Captain America... it's all I'm saying. GORGEOUS! I do own Elizabeth though, so ha! ;)**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first Avengers story. I know where I'm going with the story it's just getting around to typing it... Anyhoo, read it, its not actually that bad! ;) **

Elizabeth Meyer marched confidently down the corridors of the Hellicarrier. She had just been ordered by Director Fury to interrogate their captive, Loki, which, unknown to SHIELD, she had some previous experience with. Quite honestly, she hated the demi-god; but neither her expression nor her words to Fury showed it. She was a spy after all.

Walking into Loki's holding bay she didn't falter a step as she approached the glass of his cell. Nor did she flinch under his unimpressed gaze. "So this is what they send. After all the heroics in Germany, they send a measly sycophant, a woman at that, to talk to the mighty Loki." He ranted, now standing directly in front of Elizabeth. "I expected better." He spat finally meeting Elizabeth in the eye. She didn't flinch.

"As I of you." Elizabeth finally responded, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised in defiance.  
"Bold words for such a faint being. You are merely dust beneath my feet, all of you craving subjugation and dominance. The human race, such pitiful creatures." Loki sneered, yet Elizabeth's expression didn't change. Well until she started to laugh.

"What do you find so amusing?" Loki shouted his tempered flared with annoyance more than anger. Wiping a tear of laughter from her eye, Elizabeth calmed herself to make a coherent response.  
"You. You are what I find so amusing, hilarious in fact. You are so smart, intelligent beyond belief, but you are also blinkered, almost blind. You could never see what was right in front of you." Elizabeth retorted, her laughter now gone and an expression of pity on her face directed at the God.

Overseeing Elizabeth's look of pity, Loki couldn't help but deny she had piqued his curiosity. "You speak as if we have met before." Loki stated and Elizabeth's expression turned bitter.  
"Yes, I have known you for a long time and detested you longer still." Elizabeth snapped. Loki stepped up to the glass, his nose now only fractions of a millimetre away from its surface and his breath threatening to fog up the glass.  
"No being has the right to speak to me in that manner." He stated, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted.  
"Oh Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki Laufeyson…" Elizabeth began her tone now eerily cheery and gleeful.

Loki backed away a little at the mention of his full name and Elizabeth stepped up to the glass, mirroring Loki's positioning of only a few seconds before.

"… did you miss me little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avengers. God I wish I did though. Thor and Captain America... it's all I'm saying. GORGEOUS! I do own Elizabeth though, so ha! ;)**

**A/N: Thank you for the story alerts! I'm glad people like it! :) **

Now, very few beings know of the eldest child of Odin. While history shows us that Thor is Odin's oldest child, history was wrong. Several centuries before the birth of Thor* or the adoption of Loki, Odin had been blessed with his first child. Her name was Annavaria. She had grown up an only child, spoiled ruthlessly by both her parents and had got everything she wanted when she wanted it. Unfortunately that was a trait that hadn't left her in older life. Be it through love or naivety, Odin and his wife Frigga continued to shower her with whatever she wanted, when she wanted it.

When reaching adulthood she had been gifted by her father Odin, with the gift of power. She was able to consume energy from any living thing and then use it in a way of her choice, be it through magic or an explosion of a physical attribute such as speed or strength. She used her gift wisely and became a gifted princess.

When Thor and Loki were added to the royal family, Annavaria was well into adulthood. She cared for her brothers deeply, entertaining them at their boredom and aiding her mother in their care. But when the boys reached the ages of 10 and 11 Annavaria snapped.

_Sitting in the royal library Annavaria was entertaining herself with one of the many books the library had to offer. With her legs curled up underneath her, she was surprised to here the voices of her younger sibling from the outside corridor. _

_"When I'm King, I'm going to wipe the Frost giants from the universe." Thor proclaimed and Annavaria couldn't help but giggle beneath her hand.  
"What about Annavaria?" The younger of the 2, Loki, asked. "She is the oldest she will get the throne before you." Loki continued. There was a moment of silence and Annavaria couldn't help but anticipate what Thor would say in reply.  
"Father said she is not in line. He said that she would need to marry to claim the throne and by being wed she'd become the property of another and loose her line to the throne." Thor explained, not able to keep the glee out of his voice. He was only 11 and the prospect of one day being the King of Asgard was all too exciting. _

_Annavaria dropped her book in shock. Her father had never told her this and then to hear it from her brother several centuries her junior. It was too much. _

_Stepping on the book, she stormed out of the library and headed straight for the throne room where her father would no doubt be. "Father!" She yelled as she shoved the large golden doors open. Odin didn't flinch as the door slammed hard into the wall, his guard did though and he could see them stiffen slightly at the sight of the enraged princess.  
"Yes me daughter." Odin replied, his voice calm and unwavered at Annavaria's anger.  
"Is what Thor said to be true?" She demanded marching up to him as he sat on his high throne. Odin knew of which she spoke; Thor maybe a kind boy, but his loud voice could be heard from almost every alcove of the palace.  
"It is." Odin replied softly, looking kindly at his eldest child and only daughter. Annavaria stopped her ascent to her father's throne. She had frozen in shock. She had genuinely thought that Thor had been mistaken, but for her father to say it… _

_"Oh." She said and there was a beat of silence and she took in a breath. "And when were you planning on telling me?" She asked, her anger returning.  
"When you were ready." He answered honestly.  
"And when would have that been? I'm not a child. You should have told me!" Annavaria shouted at her father, she was now backing down the stairs. She may have been angry, but she didn't want to be anywhere near her father. _

_Odin sighed, he knew this day would come but he didn't think it would come so soon. "I was going to tell you when you had chosen a suitor." Odin declared to Annavaria, who was now halfway down the long hall.  
"But what if I had never found one? What if you had passed before I did? Then what would have done? I was never in line for the throne, so who would have you got to tell me? The council, Mother, Thor? I…I…" But Annavaria could finish her sentence and fled the room, ignoring the calls of her father. _

_Annavaria didn't stop once she had left the throne room, she didn't stop when she had left the castle. She continued to storm away from the only home she had ever known, tears staining her cheeks and a new found anger in her heart. She knew she no longer belonged on Asgard; she refused to become a common house wife while her younger brother reaped the benefits of the throne. _

_Heimdall wasn't surprised when Annavaria arrived at the Bifrost and Annavaria wasn't surprised that he knew she was coming. Heimdall also didn't stop Annavaria as she stepped into the rainbow bridge, not looking back and with her head held high._

_Thor and Loki were notified immediately of their sister's departure and both were upset at the news. Although the tended to spend most of their time together they did love their elder sister. She was almost like a second mother to them and her absence was noticed heavily by the two of them. _

_Over the next few years, as Thor and Loki reached adulthood, news of their sister's antics became less and less. It was the mid-winter ball when Heimdall finally lost sight of her, it was apparent her powers had grown exponentially since she had left Asgard as blocking Heimdall was by no means an easy feat. _

_Odin's belief in his daughter didn't falter though. He had the utmost belief that she would return to Asgard one day, but in what state he did not know. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avengers. God I wish I did though. Thor and Captain America... it's all I'm saying. GORGEOUS! I do own Elizabeth though, so ha! ;)**

**A/N: Thank you for the story alerts! No reviews yet I'm sad to say...  
**

Loki backed up further in his cage. She was here? How did she get here? What was she doing working for SHIELD? He couldn't answer any of the questions himself but didn't dare ask her them. If there was one thing he knew about his sister was that she had a temper to beat his own and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared of her.

Annavaria laughed at her brother's cowardice. "I had imagined this meeting to be quite different, but with the humans set against you my plans were made a lot easier. You're imprisoned and I didn't have to raise a finger." Annavaria gloated. Loki said nothing and eyed his sister wearily. "It is not surprising your plan. Particularly efficient as well, if it were to succeed. But even I know putting an army against these Avengers would be fruitless, there are too strong and you will fail." Annavaria stated.

Loki eyed the security cameras in the corner of the room. Annavaria didn't follow his eye line and watched his action like a hunter its prey. "Come Loki. I have heard of your silver tongue, why are you not using it? Amuse me, lillebroren." Annavaria provoked. Loki tore his gaze from the cameras and back to his sister. His posture straightened and he put his hands behind his back, hiding the nervous wringing he was doing from Annavaria's view.  
"What happens when the humans learn of your existence? What happens when Thor finds out?" He asked he didn't dare approach her; he remained where he was stood on the far side of his cage. Annavaria laughed at her brother's attempt to scare her.  
"Oh brother. My repertoire of knowledge and magic has grown quite extensive since I saw you last. What the humans are currently viewing is a mock interrogation I planted into their system. In roughly 2 minutes several SHIELD agents are going to come storming through that door as you would have used your magic and harmed me." Annavaria declared.  
"But I have done no such thing." Loki argued and Annavaria laughed.  
"I know; that's the fun bit." She gloated and Loki clenched his jaw.  
"What of Thor?" He asked. Annavaria snorted, obviously brushing him off as a minor threat.  
"Even I will admit between you 2, you have the brains Loki whilst Thor has the brawn. Even if you tell him, after the lie I weave him into, is he really going to believe you. His somewhat troubled brother, hell bent on enslaving Migard, or me, a young SHIELD agent?" Annavaria asked rhetorically.  
"He will figure it out." Loki seethed and Annavaria laughed.  
"Oh I have no doubt that he eventually will and by that point I will be ready. It will be you who will bow at my feet." Annavaria snapped and promptly fell to the floor screaming.

True to her word, a mere second later several SHIELD operatives, including Fury and Captain America came storming into the room, the latter scooping up the still screaming Annavaria. "Stop it." Fury ordered Loki and Loki glared at the one eye man. It seemed Annavaria ceased screaming though and Captain America carried her out of the room. Fury walked over to the console controlling the cage. The temptation to just be rid of the trickster demi-god was almost too good to refuse, but he had a job to do. He had one last shot at getting information out the deranged being; it was Black Widow's turn to interrogate.

* * *

**lillebroren- **means Little brother in Norwegian, it was the closest language to the Norse language according to Google...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avengers. God I wish I did though. Thor and Captain America... it's all I'm saying. GORGEOUS! I do own Elizabeth though, so ha! ;)**

Annavaria rather enjoyed playing the damsel in distress, having people at her beck and call was always fun. She also couldn't deny that, although Captain America was mortal, being carried in his large muscular arms was some what pleasant. The mortal set her down on a chair in the medical room and handed her a glass of water. "Are you alright ma'am?" He asked. Annavaria nodded as she took a sip from the glass. Captain America then backed away as several nurses checked her over. Although she knew there was nothing wrong with her, she allowed them to continue with their examination. She needed to maintain her cover of a human agent at SHIELD a little longer.

After checking her over, the nurses left leaving her alone. This was when Director Fury walked in. "Agent Meyer, I'm sorry that your interrogation did not go to plan. We should have factored for his use of magic." Fury stated, it didn't sound like an apology, although Annavaria wasn't expecting one from the humans.  
"Do not worry. I should have known that angering him wouldn't have worked. Agent Romanov will probably have a better chance at getting through." Annavaria replied, her weak human act being portrayed exceptionally. Fury nodded at Annavaria's comment.  
"Thor has asked to speak with you." Fury added and Annavaria nodded slowly.  
"It is fine. I will talk to him; it is Loki who has harmed me and not he." Annavaria said and Fury nodded leaving the room. Thor came in seconds later.

"Lady Meyer, I am sorry for the pain my brother has caused." Thor apologised and Annavaria had to control the shock she felt. She honestly hadn't expected Thor to apologise for Loki.  
"Do not worry Thor. I am ok now." Annavaria replied. Thor nodded solemnly. "I am curious to why you are apologising for him though. He tried to kill you did he not?" Annavaria asked, genuinely curious.  
"Aye, but he is my brother and I still care for him." Thor replied. Annavaria then asked another question, one that would weave her lie into Thor's thoughts.  
"Who is Annavaria?" She asked, her voice conveying naivety. Thor looked momentarily overcome with emotions before holding his usual expression.  
"She is Loki and mine's sister. Why might you ask Lady Meyer?" Thor replied.  
"He, he kept calling me that. That is why he lashed out I believe…" Annavaria stuttered, not a real stutter of course, her acting skills were uncanny. Thor remained frozen for a second as he took what she said in, before he nodded slowly.  
"He will not harm you again Lady Meyer." Thor finished and left the room. Annavaria smiled, her lie had been planted.

Annavaria knew that there was much to do if her plan was to succeed, but as much as she could plan now, none of it could be put in place until later. She had no qualms that her brother, Loki, would eventually escape, she had doubts whether he was even here in the first place. The means of his escape is what Annavaria was interested in. There were a selected few humans whom even she may have trouble stopping, Dr Bruce Banner and his alter ego of the Hulk the main one. The beast of which the human turned into was nigh on indestructible, he no doubt would be impervious to magic and no weaponry would piece his thick skin. It was that moment Annavaria realised the Hulk's weakness: his anger. Turn him against the humans and this flying vessel would be destroyed in a matter of minutes. It was a good plan if she did say so herself, if not for the other gifted humans aboard who she bet probably could control the raging beast.

It wasn't very long until Annavaria's hypothesis came true. Within the hour of her interrogation with Loki, his escape team arrived. They took out one of the Hellicarrier's engines, causing the large vessel to start to descend. Annavaria knew this was the time she had to act. She had to show the human's that her allegiance lied with them, hypothetically, and that for this battle she would see Loki lose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avengers. God I wish I did though. Thor and Captain America... it's all I'm saying. GORGEOUS! I do own Elizabeth though, so ha! ;)**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts but still no reviews... **

Annavaria ran out of the medical room, she had to show the humans that `Elizabeth Meyer's` allegiances lied with them and to do that she'd need to convince their leader. Knowing that he never ventured far from his command hub on the main deck, Annavaria started to make her way there, killing, maiming or rendering unconscious anyone who threatened her on her way.

As she approached the main deck doors, she saw two armed figures blocking her way, both of them shooting at the rooms SHELD occupants. She took off in a run heading straight for the backs, but at the last moment slid to the floor, so that she skidded along its polished surface. Jutting her arms out as she skid, she caught the two armed men on the back of the legs, causing them both to fall to the floor. Adjusting the angle of her foot, her rubber soled shoes gripped to the floor, allowing her to use her momentum to get to her feet. She ended up, quite elegantly, next to human leader himself, Director Fury.

"Nicely done." He praised as she brushed her trousers down and he holstered his gun. Other SHIELD agents had now surrounded the 2 armed and now unconscious men, and were dragging them out of the room.  
"Thank you sir." Annavaria replied, falling with ease back into her role of Elizabeth Meyer. Fury nodded in confirmation that he had heard her thanks and then turned to back to his command hub. "Stark, please tell me you've got the engine running." Fury stated over the comms. The slightly strained voice of Tony Stark responded.  
"Working on it." He stated. Fury sighed and opened a different comm link.  
"Agent Romanoff what's your position?" Fury asked, Natasha replied instantly, her breath laboured and shaky.  
"Starboard hangar sir. Banner's Hulked and Thor is trying to hold him off." Natasha stated and Fury cradled his head in his hands. "Sir, I've spotted Barton, I'm going after him." Natasha stated and closed the link, not giving the Fury option to argue. Fury gritted his teeth and turned to Annavaria.  
"Go after her and make sure she doesn't get her arse handed to her on a plate." He instructed. Annavaria nodded and went to find Natasha.

Annavaria couldn't deny that she kind of liked Natasha, well not liked, more applauded. Natasha was a gifted spy, a mortal that Annavaria thought may even beat her hand to hand combat ability. Her brother was a dimwit to take Barton and not Romanoff, Annavaria wouldn't make the same mistake.

When Annavaria finally found Natasha she was in one of the more secluded corridors, Barton lying next to her, unconscious. Annavaria offered Natasha a hand and hoisted the spy to her feet. "We need to get Barton to the medical bay." Annavaria ordered and Natasha nodded, although she seemed to sway slightly with the action. Annavaria rolled her eyes at the mortal's weakness. "I'll get him, you follow." She ordered Natasha. Natasha was smart enough not to argue and grabbed a hold of the railings to keep her self steady.

Annavaria then walked over to the unconscious Barton. She hoisted the man over her shoulder and turned to face Natasha. "You okay to walk?" Annavaria asked and Natasha gave a slight nod, then she stumbled. Ignoring Natasha's protest, Annavaria hoisted the woman over her other shoulder and started to make her way back to the medical bay.

Patience is a virtue…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avengers. God I wish I did though. Thor and Captain America... it's all I'm saying. GORGEOUS! I do own Elizabeth though, so ha! ;)**

**A/N: I got a review! Woo! Thank you for that, it means a lot and really made my day! :) **

It wasn't long until Agent Barton regained consciousness. Natasha, after being looked over by several medics, was at Barton's side in an instant; patting his forearm as they man struggled against his restraints. The man was sweating profusely as he fought the mind games Loki had placed upon him. Annavaria watched the man struggle from afar, for him to react so violently to being out of Loki's control meant that Loki's control had been embedded deeply within Barton and for that alone Annavaria had commend Loki for it. But for the control of the man, any of the men, to be removed by a simple bang to the head… need Annavaria say more.

Finally Barton's thrashing came to a rest and Natasha freed him from his restraints. Annavaria couldn't help but notice the delicacy of Natasha's fingers as they brushed across Barton's arms. Annavaria may loathe her brothers, but she had once been in love and knew love when she saw it and she saw it in the 2 mortals in front of her. She could work with that.

Captain America, the rather muscular mortal, burst into the room, declaring that they had found the Tesseract and were heading out. Natasha nodded, her gaze turning sour with the want of revenge against Loki. When Barton stepped out of the ensuite, he was also told to suit up. `Elizabeth Meyer` knew her place within SHIELD, she was not an Avenger. Hence Annavaria was very surprised when the Captain turned to her and told her to suit up as well. She didn't question him, but was still surprised none the less.

In hindsight Annavaria should have been happy with the opportunity to get closer to the Tesseract; with its power she could do a fair amount of damage to her brothers, not just physically, but emotionally too through the means of their defeat. But as she strutted through the air craft hangar with Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried. She hadn't factored herself fighting battles in her plans, although she had no qualms about doing it, she was worried that in the heat of battle, when survival became the biggest factor in the mind, she would release her true nature. If anyone, not just Thor, found out about her, her deception, her plans, then it was game over. She could not beat the Avengers in hand to hand combat, especially with the numbers against her currently. Hence she would have to be in control, make sure she stayed focused in the battle and caged the urge to use magic and just be done with it.

With her worries aside, Annavaria unstrapped herself from the chopper's seat and heaved her way over to the cockpit, where Natasha and Barton were currently sitting. They were approaching New York with a considerably speed and even from this distance they could see the billowing smoke coming off the city. "Well this should be fun." Barton stated his sarcasm evident but his tone still optimistic.

Annavaria couldn't help but marvel at the sight. After being on Migard for so long she had visited New York several times in her missions for SHIELD, the cityscape she saw now looked vastly different than the New York previously. Her brother did love to create chaos.


End file.
